


Second Chances

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Obi-Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan X Reader, Star Wars - Freeform, obi wan kenobi - Freeform, obi wan kenobi x reader, obi was x reader, obi-wan kenobi x reader, sad beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: After leaving the Jedi Order, fate brings you to Obi-Wan once again. Is the flame still there, or has it completely dwindled out?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

It had been several years since you left the Jedi Order. You could still remember it like it was yesterday. The pain was still there, despite you moving on in life. You knew you didn’t exactly agree with the Jedi Code, and you didn’t agree with the council at all. Some may call you a grey Jedi, you simply just lived through the force. You weren’t evil, but you did things on your own terms. A soft sigh escaped your lips, looking out the window of your apartment in Alderaan. Although some things were easier, you still missed your best friend.

_“Please don’t leave, Y/N. I need you here. I have known you my entire life.” Obi-Wan pleaded with you, his eyes full of sadness._

_“I am sorry, I have to. There isn’t another way. I love you Obi-Wan, and they’re never going to let us be together.” You said, tears brimming your eyes._

_“Then let me go with you! Don’t leave without me, please.” He begged, but you shook your head._

_“No, you are needed here Obi-Wan. Anakin needs you. You are his Master, you need to guide him. His training is far from complete. He is still just a kid.” You reason with him, giving him a kiss goodbye._

That was the last time you had seen Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was once the man who hung the moon, the love of your life. But now he was no more than a distant memory. You couldn’t help but think of his bright eyes, brown hair, and the cute scruff that had begun to grow on his face before you left. There had once been a time in your life where the two of you were inseparable.

The two of you were around the same age and had trained together as children. You two were there for each other for everything, and you made sure to be at his side while he mourned Qui-Gon Jinn. It felt natural as the two of you developed feelings, despite both of you know how the code forbade it. It was one of the many things you didn’t like about the Jedi Code. It didn’t matter now anyway. Years had come and gone, and you were sure Obi-Wan never wanted to see you again.

You decided to get some fresh air, wanting to get away from this sad thoughts. You knew you needed to stop the nonsense, but you couldn’t help it sometimes. You took a deep breath as you stepped outside, enjoying the crisp, cool air. Life was so much better now, without having to suppress emotion and passion. You embraced these things because those were the things that made people sane. How could anyone just not express how they felt?

Plus you enjoyed living on Alderaan. It was such a different atmosphere compared to Coruscant. Sure, you sort of missed it, but it was definitely a lot better. Also, being able to freely travel to places you wanted to have been a huge plus. You had been able to render your services to a small town, helping them hunt and gather as needed. The pay wasn’t much, but it helped get you an apartment in the city nearby.

You had been on your way to the town when two familiar figures came into your line of sight. It made you freeze. Oh shit. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Y/N! Good morning! I was just telling these two young Jedi about you.” Gunji, the town’s leader called out as he waved to you.

You honestly just wanted to die. Because standing beside Gunji was Obi-Wan and what looked to be Anakin.

“Y/N, I was just explaining to these Jedi how our distress signal was an accident. But I hated that they made this trip for nothing. I was telling them how you make the best fruit pies by using the berries in the forest!” Gunji said, as you awkwardly looked away.

Obi-Wan looked a bit freaked out, and Anakin just gave his Master a confused look. After he realized who you were, he smirked over at Obi-Wan.

“Come on Master, they don’t need us. That is very clear to see.” Anakin said, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

“You have much to learn my young padawan. We will stay for a night or so, just to ensure it was indeed an accident. And to make sure a threat isn’t looming. Is there a place we can stay?” Obi-Wan almost didn’t want to look at you. Not because he was angry, no, far from it. Instead, he was sad, and even a bit happy to see you again. Could fate be this kind?

“Not in our town, but Y/N has an extra room. She is always helping out refugees and the likes. Right, Y/N!” Gunji asked, smiling at you.

“O-of course. That wouldn’t be a problem for two Jedi.” You told them, smiling and nodding your head. Internally, you were screaming and wanted so desperately to say no. You were far too nice for that, and plus, part of you desperately wanted to see Obi-Wan.

“Thank you, Y/N. I guess we will be off. Thank you Gunji, I look forward to seeing you again.” Obi-Wan said, nodding his head at Gunji, gesturing for you to lead the way.

Great. You walked all the way into the town and you had already forgotten why you had come here in the first place. Or maybe it wasn’t for a reason at all. Maybe it was the force bringing you and Obi-Wan together again?

The walk to the city was short, quiet, and a tad awkward. You couldn’t blame Obi-Wan, you had left him. If you had been in his shoes, you wouldn’t be so talkative either. Anakin had an occasional question, asking how you had been and if leaving the Order had really been the right decision. You answered them to the best of your ability, Obi-Wan silent behind the two of you.

When you finally got to your apartment, it had only been a handful of minutes but it felt like hours, you showed Obi-Wan and Anakin to your spare bedroom.

“Thank you, Miss Y/L/N.” Obi-Wan finally says, nodding at you.

You shrug, words not being able to form. Goodness, you felt like a complete idiot. This was definitely not the impression you wanted to leave on a former lover.

“Master, would it be okay if I explored the city?” Anakin asked, raising a brow. Even he could feel how tense it was between the two of you.

Obi-Wan nodded, waving his young padawan off. Normally he wouldn’t agree, or would at least accompany him. However, he felt as if he needed to be here, with you. It was silent between the two of you, standing in the doorway, no one brave enough to say the first words.

“Can I get you something to- .” You finally managed to say, looking over at the handsome Jedi.

“Why did you leave?” Obi-Wan cut you off, his voice a bit sad.

A deep sigh escaped your lips, as you nodded for him to follow you into the living room. If you were going to talk about something uncomfortable, you would rather be sitting down. You grabbed the two of you some glasses of water and sat down beside him.

“Obi-Wan, you know it isn’t like that. I left the Order, I wasn’t leaving you. I never wanted to leave you, but I was never going to truly grow as a person being there. I don’t agree with the ideas of the Jedi.” You tell him, though you could tell he didn’t understand.

“Of course you left me. You wouldn’t let me come with you!” Obi-Wan argues, shaking his head as he takes a drink of the water.

“You couldn’t come with me, and you know that. Anakin was so young, and he needed you. Besides, I couldn’t ask you to leave the Order. I knew how seriously you take the code, and I wouldn’t want to make you pick.”

“Y/N, do you hear yourself? I would have left to be with you. Because that’s how much I love you.”

Another huge sigh escapes your lip, not paying too much attention to how Obi-Wan confessed he was still very much in love with you.

“Obi-Wan, it was a complicated situation. We both know that. I wouldn’t change a thing though. I can’t express how much I have missed you though. How much I just wanted to find you, how much I have thought of you. We grew up together, you were my best friend. But I had to leave. I have learned so much, not just about the force, but about me as well.” You tell him, your eyes searching his.

Obi-Wan sighed, he knew you were right. He could just tell how different you were. You seemed so much more mature, but many years had passed since you left. So that was only natural. “I know. I just. I really missed you, and I wished I could have been with you.” He admitted quietly, shifting on the couch.

A couple of minutes passed by before either one of you spoke again. The air was silent, but it was a more comfortable silence. You wanted to tell him how you still loved him, how you would never quit loving him. But would it change anything? Would he even feel the same anymore?

“Y/N, listen. Let me stay with you. I am finally reunited with you. I want to be with you, I love you. I always have. It has always been you. Please.” Obi-Wan says, almost pleading.

“You know that wouldn’t be possible. You have a place in the Order.”

“Oh stop. Please. My place is with you. The force brought us together again for a reason. I would be stupid to ignore it. You feel it too, I know you do. You are my soulmate. I would do anything for you. Please. I don’t think I can handle another goodbye.”

Before you realize, his voice quits and you find yourself tangled up in each other. It reminded you of the soft and gentle kisses the two of you would share quickly inside the temple. Though you preferred the hot and heavy kisses that would happen when you had a rare chance to be alone in each other’s rooms.

“I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will love you until my very last breath.” You tell him, breaking away from his kiss.

You had truly missed this man. He meant so much to you, and more. He was everything you could possibly want. He always knew how to make you smile, teasing you or perfectly sassing you. Although he also knew how to make you blush, shamelessly flirting with you whenever the opportunity arose.

You knew that no matter what, the two of you belonged to be together. The two of you were soulmates, lovers in another life. The connection between the two of you was like no other, and many people could tell long ago. Obi-Wan was the missing puzzle piece that made you whole again. Even if things weren’t perfect, you had him. That was all you would ever need.


End file.
